gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
This is Halloween (Episode)
This is Halloween '''is the fifth episode in JamesonOTP's ongoing Glee fan fiction, '''Glee: The Next Generation. It serves as the first season (and first overall) Halloween episode. New Directions (with the notable exception of India and Evan) rally around Hallie in the aftermath of her secret getting out and decide to throw a Halloween carnival in her honor. But when India and Evan's bulling gets out of control, a fight ensues that leaves one member of New Directions suspended. Plot The episode opens with a voiceover by Hallie Grace, who feels that her life is over ever since India Wilson spilled the beans to McKinley about her being a teen mother of twins. Hallie says that she is especially grateful for Bella James, her girlfriend, who she feels is a God-send. Bella asks Hallie if she's picked out costumes for the kids, which she has, and when Bella asks Hallie if she's dressing up for school tomorrow, Hallie says she hasn't had time to get a costume together. When Bellas suggests they go together, Hallie is reluctant, saying two kids are a handful. Bella then suggests that they make it a Glee Club thing. Hallie is appreciative, but voices her opinion about how things may get ugly now that the power couple of India and Evan Marx is ruling the school. Bella and Hallie arrive in Glee Club and take their seats. Will says it's time to begin presenting their songs and Rose Mitchell volunteers to go first, singing Scary by Britney Spears as she and John Weiner act out a scene. The next day, Jaxon Pierce, Miles Larson, James Holland, Bella, Hallie, Evan, and India are gathered in Emma's office to discuss the growing rivalry amongst the two factions. When no one wants to talk, Will gets frustrated and tells everyone to go and he'll deal with them later. Emma reassures Will that they are behaving this way because kids hate what they don't understand. Together, they come up with an idea for a Halloween carnival, donating the proceeds to charities for people like Hallie to help the students gain a better understanding for Hallie. Breezy Hollister stands back, watching Evan, thinking about how she has a crush on him despite the horrible things he has done. She expresses this through her choice of song, Monster by Lady Gaga. Later that afternoon, Glee Club prepares for the carnival as Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, and Artie carry in boxes of donated Halloween decorations and supplies. Carole and Burt bring door prizes and goodies as Sue wheels in a giant cart of food that she had her Cheerios bake. Jaxon anxiously paces the floor, hoping India will show up before New Directions takes the stage for the first time,. However, she doesn't and they are forced to take the stage without her, performing Bring Me To Life and This is Halloween for the carnival. When India finally arrives at the carnival, fashionably late, she is dressed as a blonde, knocked up teenage mother with a baby. When Evan says he thought she was Hallie, India replies that it is the same thing. Jaxon and friends are offended by India and Evan and decide they should do something about it, so Jaxon decides that they should "express themselves" in song, like Mr. Schue said India had done before Regionals. So Jaxon, Bella, Miles, Hallie, and James confront India and Evan, singing We're Not Gonna Take It. The song is cut short by Evan, who stops the music and tells them to get out of his and India's faces. Jaxon tries to get Evan to apologize to Evan for he and India did to Hallie, but Evan refuses, causes James to get involved. Evan insults James for being from Carmel and pushes James. Jaxon calls Evan a jerk, causing Evan to punch Jaxon. James leaps to Jaxon's defense, pushing Evan into a bobbing for apples vat. Right after this, Songs Starring *Jaxon Pierce created by Kurt's Boy 86 *Zoey "Honey" Berry created by too cool for you *Lucas Aguirre created by Co0kiitho0 *Miles Larson created by Parachuting *Isabella "Bella" James created by too cool for you *Nicole Martin created by Zinnia3 *Evan Marx created by Trae209 *James Holland created by Klainer619 *Kevin Rhodes created by Fallin' *John Weiner created by ArpickgLeeker *Rose Mitchell created by Rossidaniella *India Wilson created by TheOneWithTheGoldenGiraffe *Breeziline "Breezy" Hollister created by LoveYouLikeCrazy *Hallie Grace created by QuinnQuinn Guest Starring Song Covers Videos Category:Season One Episodes Category:Song Name Episodes Category:Episodes